Even Romeo and Juliet fight apparently
by special agent Ali
Summary: A different ending to when Juliet finds out Shawn's a fake. Shawn tries to explain and learns why she's so upset. Can Romeo win back Juliet or is Shules gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Shules only Psych fic! I just wanted to air my own opinion on Shules. I just got into show a couple weeks ago and still haven't seen every episode but I did see a lot of them. I bought the whole season seven on Amazon for eight bucks and watched Juliet find out about Shawn. I think I understand why she was so upset. This is my answer and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Its basically a what if Shawn didn't let Juliet go after she splashes the drink in his face. **_

Shawn grabbed her arm after the drink was thrown in his face. "Okay, I deserved that" he says.

"Let me go Shawn!" she snaps and he shakes his head. "No Jules, we've invested too much into this relationship to just call it quits like this" he answers.

"You lied to me Shawn! You've been lying to me for years!" Juliet snaps and Shawn nods. "You're right Jules, you caught me and I won't deny it, I'm done lying to you" he answers.

"It's too late Shawn" she hisses and tries to pull away. His grip on her wrist is too firm though. Shawn shakes his head again. "I can't let you just leave me like this Jules" he insists. "Please Jules, just come with me and listen to my story, if you still want to break up after then I won't stop you" he adds.

"I could just arrest you, you know that right?" she threatens. "I know" he answers and she sighs.

"Fine…we'll go to your Psych office and you can explain yourself" she says and he smiles.

"I knew you were a good person Jules" he says. She rolls her eyes at him and they walk outside. Their silent the trip to the office. When their seated she folds her arms and he gives a small sigh.

"Okay look, I never planned this charade" he begins. He tells her how he met Lassie by solving a crime just by watching the news. "When I first met Lassie I was just trying to earn a little cash. I've tried a lot of jobs Jules and none of them were right for me. So then I went for calling in tips on what I noticed about news reports"

"I guess Lassie…I mean Detective Lassiter…he thought you were an accomplice or something" she mused.

"You can call him Lassie Jules, he does act like a freaking dog" Shawn says and she gives him a scolding look.

"Not a good time for comedy Shawn" she says and he nods. "Okay then, yes Detective Lassiter did think I was in on it. I then decided to just pretend I was psychic and it got me off the hook"

"It also got you a fake job with the chief" Juliet mutters. "Yeah, but its not like I'm really dishonest Jules, I did solve a lot of crimes"

"By breaking and entering into homes or something?" Juliet accuses.

"I picked a few locks" Shawn admits. "But I have never really hurt anything in any case Jules" he adds. He knows that's sort of true. He never really meant to hurt anything anyway and those few itty bitty things he broke were easily fixable.

"I can't believe Gus was in on this" she mutters.

"Yeah, I forced him to help me and I think he got into it after a while" Shawn admits.

Juliet gives a small sigh. "Okay Shawn, I get why you had to pull this charade off and I'm sort of glad you still are because I like working with you…." she says and he smiles broadly.

"Good…glad that's cleared up…" he interrupts and stands. She stares at him with a hurt look and he sits back down.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't trust me Shawn" she says.

"Jules…I…I totally trust you" he stammers. "No Shawn, I can understand when we were first met and all but…we…" she says and bites her lip as a small tear falls.

"We became a couple Shawn…I thought I could trust you and I really believed in you" she says after a minute as a couple more tears fall.

Shawn kneels by her and hugs her gently. "I'm so sorry Jules" he whispers and kisses her hair. "I should have trusted you…I guess I just was so afraid of losing you…I never imagined you'd love me and then you did and…I…I just didn't want it to end" he stammers.

She pulls away and Shawn can tell his apology isn't accepted. Not right now anyway.

"I'm sorry as well Shawn but….I…I can't trust you right now" she says and stands up. Her words sting and Shawn feels like she slapped him across the cheek.

"I'm really sorry Jules" he says. She turns back to him and the sadness and pain is still in his eyes.

"I know and…I'm not really mad that you're a fake psychic…I just wish you had let me in on this secret is all" she says and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much Beagles! Your review is exactly my point. I think Jules is the only one who really believed in Shawn. We know Lassie knows but can't prove it and I think the Chief is skeptical but likes Shawn because he gets the job done.**_

_**Here's part two. It's a little short because I'm leaving on vacation soon and I won't be back on for a week. I hope you all enjoy though. I'm kinda sticking to show but doing their breakup my way. **_

Burton Guster sighed outside the station doors. Gus knew this day would come. Someone would find out and Shawn's little charade would end. He just wished it ended earlier. Gus knew Shawn and Juliet would click. Shawn always got a girl to fall for him because he was cute and quirky.

Gus had noticed Shawn was gone a half hour later and found him in their office. He was sitting on the couch staring off into space. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Shawn? What's wrong?" Gus asked quietly and knelt in front of his very best friend in the world.

"I screwed up Gus!" Shawn snapped when he focused on his friend. He got up and got his jacket off his chair. "Juliet was cold so I gave her my jacket but I forgot these were inside the pocket" he said and showed Gus the tickets Juliet found.

"She pieced it all together" Gus murmured and Shawn nodded. "She's not even really upset I'm a fake Gus. We came back here to talk about it and she told me that she didn't really mind" he said.

"I'm sure you two will be fine then" Gus said and Shawn shakes his head. "I didn't trust her with this secret Gus and now she no longer trusts me" he says and lays down on the couch.

"Shawn…"

"Just leave me alone" he mutters and Gus gives a nod. He turns out the lights and lets Shawn cry in the dark alone.

Now Gus tracked Juliet down. She had gone back to the station to work and get her mind off Shawn.

He cleared his throat when he walked to her desk. "What do you want Mr. Guster?" Juliet asks. He cringes at the unfriendly tone.

"He loves you Jules. I've know Shawn my whole life and I have seen him fall in love a million times. I never seen him love a girl as much as he loves you though" he says.

"That's a load of crap!" Juliet hisses. She stands up and gives him an evil eye. "If Shawn really loved me he'd have come clean when we began dating! If he truly loved me he'd have trusted me to keep his secret!" she snaps.

"You're right…" Gus answers and Juliet rolls her eyes as she sits back down. "I know Shawn adores you though Juliet and I guess he was just scared that if anyone else knew he'd lose this" Gus adds.

"But you know Gus, Shawn trusts you with his life" she tells him. "I know…but…I mean…"

"Face it Gus, nothing you say is going to convince me to forgive him right now, Shawn doesn't trust me and I can't be with a man who doesn't trust me" she tells him.

"Okay then just tell me you will forgive him eventually" Gus says and Juliet shakes her head. "I won't make any promises Gus, this is between me and him and he's going to have to figure out how to make this up to me on his own or we'll never…" she says and stops talking.

She gives her own sigh. "I do love him Gus and I don't want us to end but…I…I can't do this to myself again…my father always let me down when I was a child and now Shawn is doing the same thing" she says.

"Okay but just fair warning I know Shawn and he will try and win you back" Gus tells her. He knows all he's said is true. This job was the first one Shawn didn't just quit on. He finally found his niche and he finally found a girl he truly loved. Gus decided he would help his partner and best friend keep both alive forever. It's what best friends did.


	3. Support from dad

_**Again to Beagles thanks so very much for the nice reviews. I've decided to do a chapter with someone in Shawn's life trying to help rekindle him with Juliet. This is Henry's chapter and I hope you all enjoy. **_

Four days soon passed and neither Gus nor Shawn appeared in the police department. While Carlton Lassiter enjoyed the amazing silence Juliet was starting to miss her goofball boys. It was still too hard for her to face him though.

Henry Spencer also hadn't spoken to his son in a week and finally tracked him down in his Psych office.

Shawn had camped out in his office and slept on the couch. He wore the same clothing for the past five days and barely moved from his new bed.

Henry gave a sigh as he walked over. "She found out didn't she?" he said and Shawn sat up.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you kid" Henry answered. He sat down in Shawn's chair. "I called you a few days ago and Gus answered. He told me you weren't feeling well and to leave you be for a few days" he added.

Shawn gave a nod with a small appreciative smile for his best friend. "I guess you can yell at me now" he muttered and Henry shook his head.

"I'm done trying to control your life Shawn. I just always wanted the best for you" he answered.

Shawn gave another nod. "I know and I do appreciate everything you've done for me dad…" he said and clammed up.

"Just say it Shawn" Henry said and Shawn sighed. "I just didn't want to hear how disappointed you are in me…there ya happy now?" Shawn snaps and stands up.

Henry stood as well and walked to him. "I know son" he said softly and gently gripped Shawn's shoulder. His touch was firm but with a gentle care behind it. "I still know when Burton Guster is lying to me to me Shawn and at first I was angry but then I realized why he lied to me" Henry adds.

"Why is that dad?" Shawn asks.

"That boy will do anything to protect you Shawn just like you will do anything to protect him" Henry said and Shawn smirked.

"He told me he spoke to Jules but she's still hesitant" Shawn replied.

"That's the vibe I got as well but just give her time Shawn and stop moping around here" Henry said.

"All right…" Shawn huffed then blinked at his dad. "Wait…you…you spoke to her?" he stammered.

"An hour after Gus told me to leave you alone I confronted her" Henry admitted and Shawn gasped. "You didn't yell at her right?" he asked and Henry shook his head.

"I'd never yell at that sweet girl, she probably will be my daughter in law someday" he countered.

Shawn gave another small gasp. "No…please don't fill my head with false hope pop…" he said.

Henry tightened his grip on Shawn. "I'm not son" he promised. "Tell me exactly what the two of you said" Shawn pleaded and he nodded.

They sat on the couch and Henry told his son everything.


End file.
